


New (and sexy) Intimidation Techniques

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Binary Raiden, Non-Binary Shinnok, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, Trans Shinnok, feelsy mush, minor size kink, slight - Freeform, trans character bottoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 04:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Shinnok wishes to be intimate with Raiden for the first time. There are still many things to learn about the other god.





	New (and sexy) Intimidation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Raiden/Shinnok, mlm smut, trans Shinnok, trans character bottoming, slight oral sex, fingering, penetrative sex, multiple orgasms, fluff, feelsy smut

“Am I supposed to be intimidated?”

“Shinnok, if there is anytime that I would beg you to not incite someone, it is now. I beg you to not make this… strange.”

Shinnok just cocked his head, looking at Raiden, deliciously bare before him. All that rich brown skin on display and that lovely body that was shaped just right. The man looked like a feast that made Shinnok’s teeth ache from the need to bite into and savor. But said feast also had a deep frown aimed at him. Probably because the man had undid his pants, in quite a sultry and alluring way, and Shinnok had been stunned by what was inside.

The man was… the man was… oh how did Cassandra put it when she made that crash joke about Kotal Kahn? ‘Stacked as shit’. Yes that was it. Definitely nothing fear inducing but something that actually had Shinnok taking pause. Elder Gods above… the size of this man’s... ‘assets’.

“Please stop staring at me like I am something from the Netherrealm,” Raiden groaned tired like.

“Are you sure its not?”

Raiden groaned and moved to get his pants on, something that Shinnok quickly stopped by grabbing the man’s hands. Oh no, he just needed a moment to take it all in because of the… size. Now that Shinnok had a moment, he was very sure of his ability to please the man (with a lot of care and prep of course). Offering the man a apologetic smile, which was probably more scathingly smartass simply because it was him after all, Shinnok pushed at the man’s hands until he dropped his pants again. The material pooled around the man’s ankles and once again there was a feast fit for an Elder God before Shinnok.

“My apologies, the size is… not something I have seen before on someone of your stature. Perhaps on a creature slightly larger then Goro perhaps but…” He took the man in hand and stroked him once, shivering at the thought of it being fully erect and perhaps inside of him. The stretch would be as close to a heaven like state he would ever get. It certainly drew an attractive noise out of Raiden.

It was too fascinating to not explore a little and Raiden seemed to enjoy his light and curious touch. The tips of his pale fingers mapped out the surface first, finding no bulging any veins but a few less ones that barely interrupted the flow of the warm skin.

“Soft, much like the rest of you,” Shinnok smirked.

“Shinnok,” Raiden warned breathlessly.

“I only tease, I mean it in no ill way. It would not suit you to have something harsh or angry looking in such a intimate place.”

Raiden groaned and then moaned when Shinnok stroked him, something that brought a very wicked grin to Shinnok’s face. Oh how he loved to tease and torment the man gently.

When he felt his need to explore and touch were satisfied, Raiden had to already started to harden. Shinnok silently threw up thanks for the man apparently being a ‘shower’ and not a ‘grower’ because then Shinnok would be greatly intimidated. Thankfully no such thing.

“Sit back,” Shinnok said, without force.

Raiden leaned back in the bed, watching him from underneath his white eyelashes and lowered eyelids. When the man was laid out like a grand feast that Shinnok rightly deserved and very much wished to savor and enjoy for the rest of time, he got between the man’s strong thighs and looked him over for a moment. When a very little and very small distressed sound escaped the man underneath of him, Shinnok only smirked before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the man’s chest.

Raiden’s skin was always a sensory delight. Soft, but also the sharp edge of the just barely there static charge that clung like a second skin. Warm, marked with soft white hair but the edges always seemed to cool, like there was a storm underneath his skin and only skin to skin contact could chase it away. Soft and sharp and warm and cool. Shinnok chased it all with his lips until the god was a complacent mess underneath of him, sighing and moaning softly with each kiss and brush of lips.

“Shinnok,” Raiden sighed ohh so deliciously softly. Needy like. Oh he quite loved the man like that. Soft and needy and breathless and wanting him. Sent a sharp thrill up his spine.

He kissed the man, once and firmly, before moving away. A smirk played on his lips when Raiden tried to chase his lips before flopping back with an annoyed and spoiled whimper, watching him underneath lidded eyes and lowered white eyelashes as he kissed down the man’s chest and then belly. His lips brushed gently through the peppering of white hair of the man’s treasure trail. Down, down, until his chin bumped against flesh.

“Oh my.”

Thankfully it seemed that Raiden was indeed a ‘shower’ and not a ‘grower’. But still, seeing the man now fully hard was a delight that made Shinnok’s lower belly warm with arousal. Licking his lips as he took the man in hand, smirking to himself before pressing his lips to the warming flesh in an almost kiss. Then just barely dragging his lips from the base to just underneath the tip, sliding his hold to further up the shaft and using his thumb to press down against the head just slightly to keep it still as he kept dragging his lips lightly along the skin.

It really was something, feeling the man’s flesh harden underneath his tongue. To bring him such pleasure from such a simple thing. But at the same time, it was not so simple, was it? To make a mess of the oh so mighty thunder god and protector of the earthrealm, make him so soft and needy for such a base thing. Make him ache for him, only for him--

“Stop that,” Raiden managed breathlessly.

“Apologies,” Shinnok responded sheepishly before applying his tongue and suddenly Raiden could not think anymore.

It took just a few licks in and Raiden was desperately pawing at his shoulders in an attempt to get him to stop (though not very strongly). Shinnok relented, though only after a few more lingering licks and kisses, just to tease the man for the sake of teasing. Shinnok grinned crookedly at the sight of Raiden’s red cheeks and his open and moaning mouth. My how easily the might thunder god was undone. Especially when the tip of tongue teased the head--

“Get up here…”

Oh? Shinnok casually crawled up Raiden’s body, further and further until they were face to face. The second he was, he was being dragged very willingly into a very heated kiss that had him blushing with the almost soft and endearing enthusiasm behind it. The man was bursting at the seams with alost sickeningly sweet romance and mushy love and it was almost… flustering.

“We will need…” Shinnok managed between kisses that Raiden seemed far more interested in then satisfying or even bothering with the hard erection pressing against Shinnok’s thigh. “Something for lubrication...”

He indulged the man’s need for these sugary sweet and soft chaste kisses if only to get him to concentrate. After several dozen that had Shinnok blushing from the clean gushy romantic intent behind them, Raiden finally parted from him. He pulled away after a lingering kiss, the man slipped away from him to a little bedside set of drawers. Shinnok found himself slightly distracted by the sight of the man’s muscular backside and the slight bob of his erection with each movement. Enough so that he did really not notice the man getting a jar from the drawer until he was back in the bed.

“What’s this?”

“Oil, for… intimate uses.”

Shinnok wanted to remark on the preparedness but chose instead to kiss him instead. He seemed to like it and it made Shinnok’s heart patter away all ugh happy like as Raiden’s hand disappeared behind him.

Raiden’s fingers were just as much of a delight as it was to kiss his skin. Rough and smooth and soft with hard edges. Rough knuckles from punching, otherwise smooth skin. Soft in the way he tenderly prepped him but with the occasional tingle of the electricity. Very subtle, very nice. Especially the grunts that Raiden gave him as he stroked the man to keep his body interested, as his body clenched down on his finger and then fingers and gave the man an impression of what he would be feeling soon. Of the soft face wrecked with mounting pleasure.

As much as Shinnok wanted to get stretched with two fingers and be done, impatient for the pleasure that he knew was waiting for him, he decided to be more safe than sorry. When Raiden hesitated after two fingers slide in until the base knuckle with ease, Shinnok reached behind him and squeezed the man’s wrist, encouraging him to keep going.

Now, Shinnok may have had a few ‘dailances’ over the course of his long, long, long, life. He would not be afraid to admit that to anyone, nor would he suffer any loss of pride. But he would also not be ashamed to admit that he had never really experienced anything outside of ‘vanilla’ territory or really laid with anyone that had anything unique going about them such as size or what not. So the feeling of three fingers entering him was something of an experience to behold. The stretch punched the wind from his lungs and robbed him of voice, leaving him with only grunts and groans as Raiden very tenderly and very slowly opened him up with three digits. It was well and truly indescribable the feeling other than an acutely awareness to being stretched wider than he had ever gotten stretched before.

“Are you well?” Raiden panted against the corner of his mouth.

Very unsure of his voice, Shinnok just nodded and tentatively rocked his hips back down on those fingers, gasping at the feeling of the friction within him. The feeling that he would be chasing soon enough, only with something longer and more firm then three fingers. Tentatively he rocked his hips down again and those prodding fingers rubbed against the inside of him more firmly, making him shudder softly.

It took Shinnok several moments into the sweet torment that he realized that he was positively burning up. Sweat was gathering on his skin, something that he had thought impossible whilst he was at his most corrupted state and more eldritch than anything resembling human or even human-like. But he was very warm, he could feel his heart hammering behind his ribs in excitement, his lungs working in long and excited drags of muscles. The slight ache of this thighs as he clenched and unclenched them as the pleasure ebbed and flowed, the feeling of excess and warmed oil dripping down the inside of his thighs having escaped Raiden’s fingers and his body. These sensations when he spent most days numb were… exquisite.

“Enough,” Shinnok finally gasped.

“Are you sure?”

“Very. Now... please.”

The sweetly whispered word was enough to spur the man. The three fingers were eased out of him, making him feel their absence quiet acutely. Something that he did not mourn long as he straddled the man’s lap, leaning into him as he leaned back against the headboard. The man’s warm skin pressed against his own, chest to chest, close enough that Shinnok could feel the other man’s heart fluttering away just beneath his ribs. His own heart was fluttering just as much.

Carefully, Shinnok tilted his hips up tantalizing, trying to tease and taunt the man. A strong hand at his hips told him that it worked, being held steady as his other hand disappeared for a moment. Just for a moment. After that moment, the head of Raiden’s cock was pressing against him. Despite the foreplay and prior stretching, they still took it slow in actually putting it in. Shinnok rocked his hips down but did not put down any force, just teasing the pressure against himself, get himself used to it. Easy went it.

A soft noise drew him to Raiden’s pinched face, concentrating to a point that Shinnok almost laughed despite everything. The man’s dark, kiss bruised and spit slick lips parted with heavy breathes and soft noises of pleasure. Absolutely a delicious sight. One that he tasted, pressing a very needy kiss to the man’s open mouth, dipping his tongue into Raiden’s mouth to sample his sweet voice.

This man--

Carefully, Shinnok rocked his hips down, pressing down with just a little force. The blunt head pressed and his body clenched on instinct, before relaxing and he was sinking down.

Being stretched by Raiden’s fingers had nothing on being stretched by the man himself. Firmer and more ‘solid’ for sure. And for a moment the beginning stretch punched the air from his lungs and he had to pause with the man barely inside of him, thighs trembling and his breaths coming out in short and quick pants. Hmm… perhaps he should have been a bit more intimidated.

“Are you well?”

“Yes just… I am willing to admit that I was perhaps a little overzealous and will need to take this… slow.”

Slow and steady won the race, as the human saying went. So he went slow, languidly kissing Raiden’s gorgeous mouth as he pressed his hips down in slow increments and taking the man deeper and deeper within himself. Oil and his own mounting arousal certainly helped a deal. Raiden’s lips on his and the man’s hands roaming his body also very much helped, especially when they ran along intimate places with slow and reverent touches. So slow and gentle and romantic and so achingly Raiden.

Raiden’s lips and wondering and loving touches kept him sufficiently distracted as he rocked his hips further and further down into the man’s lap. But to be honest, his mind was a mess. A slurry of thoughts and sensations and emotions, most predominantly potent lust and a deep sort of romantic satisfaction that made him feel as though he was going to melt into a content mushy pile. And he would if it were not for the very strong sensation of Raiden inside of him, rigid and firm and very much there and keeping his mind from slipping away completely.

It felt like a great accomplishment when he finally bottomed out in the man’s lap, feeling stretched more than he had ever been and filled to capacity. Elder gods--

A very subtle lifting of Raiden’s hips knocked the air from his lungs with a low whosh.

“Sorry--”

Shinnok kissed him to shut him up. A quick one though, as he was still very breathless and needed to pull away to catch his breath again. Raiden settled for worriedly peppering his hot, flushed face with little chaste kisses that gave him a soft distraction from the powerful feeling of stretched fullness. One of those wondering hands gently started touching where they were joined, stroking his aching flesh and stoking his arousal until he was melting once again, mind lost to a fog of the sensations that had his thighs clenching up and his lower belly tightening up as well.

The second time they started moving, it was Shinnok. Very gently he rocked his hips and was pleasantly surprised that his body had adjusted that it was not so overwhelming or uncomfortable. He rocked a little, liking that Raiden was now back to moaning in that gorgeous voice and panting close enough to taste. So carefully, Shinnok lifted his hips just a little. The sensation of the hard flesh dragging down and out made him moan unabashed, feeling his thighs and lower belly clench up tight with his near peaked pleasure. Sometimes told him that he was not going to walk tomorrow if he almost came so easily. ‘Resigning’ himself to the fate, he dropped down and gasped as he was filled back up again.

From there it was a much simpler and easy going task. Up and down, a little bit further up and a little bit further down each time. The feeling friction inside of him with each drag in and out. Raiden’s lips on his and tasting the other man’s sweet pleasure slurred voice as they panted and moaned together. The feeling of their warm skin rubbing and sliding together as they moved but loathed to be apart as they did so. The almost audible sound of their hearts hammering away behind their ribs.

Shinnok’s first peak barely surprised him. He sighed deeply, shuddering through the burst of sensations that prickled along his skin and across his body as his hands clutched at Raiden’s and his lips trembled on the other man’s. But even as the high crested and then faded off, he only paused for a moment to gather himself before starting to move again, as Raiden had not peaked himself. And selfish he may have been in other regards, he was certainly not selfish in this one.

Movement was a lot easier now. His release had made him soft and slick and while the stretch was still there, now they were a perfect fit for each other (more so now more than ever, of course) and moved so beautifully together. One of Raiden’s arms slipped around his thin hips and waist and held him close, pressing him closer to the man. They kissed, though it was more almost mindless pressing of lips against one anothers, breathing the same air and panting into each other’s open mouths. One of Raiden’s hands lifted up one of his thighs, shifting him in the man’s lap and--

“Oooh.”

Breathless again the man seemed to hit a rather sensitive spot inside of him. It was something he chased, rocking and adjusting his hips until Raiden was hitting it with every thrust, very quickly stoking his fire again and rushing him to yet another release. And with how he was clenching around the man with his next coming peak, the man sounded as though he was quickly getting closer and closer as well.

Just a bit more, just a bit more, Shinnok was grinding his hips down to chase Raiden’s thrusts and his release that was right there and so achingly close. So close and Raiden’s groaning voice was just pushing him along at this point--

Raiden’s head tilted back, a thunder like groan escaping his mouth. Shinnok chased his lips, pressing one last feverishly kiss to the man’s open mouth before his eyes screwed shut with his last release, shuddering and clenching down on the man as he released himself. They panted and breathed and moaned together, squeezed together as tightly as possible, Shinnok looping an around around the man and squeezing him back.

They rode their highs for several moments and then paused. They simply panted against each other’s open mouths and remained still. Raiden’s head was still craned back, white hair splayed and the man a delicious wreck. Unable to resist a taste, Shinnok gathered what he could for breath and kissed the man’s hot, sweaty and flushed face as he gathered himself. There was a rather decadent sort of joy to be had from being the reason the man was so gloriously debauched, that he experienced such pleasure because of him. Shinnok grinned despite himself, pressing a smirking kiss to the man’s still open and panting mouth.

When Raiden gathered himself enough, he started sluggishly kissing him back. They remained still like that, still clutching the other and just kissing softly and languidly. Warm and soft and only made more so by the fuzzy post peak states that they were in. But something that could not last long as oversensitivity did set in and Raiden had to gently lift him up enough the man could escape his body. Only to be pulled into a tighter hug when he was, kissing Shinnok a bit more firmly.

Eventually the heat did dissipate and left Shinnok feeling sticky, slightly sore and exhausted and he pulled away from the man to tired ask for a bath. Raiden had to carry him, as he found his legs both numb and sore from clenching and moving as he did, his pride only slightly miffed by being carried to the man’s washing room.

“...I should have been slightly intimidated.”

Raiden laughed.


End file.
